1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a photographing function, and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with a photographing function which is capable of generating images in 3D format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with improvements in technology, typical 2D plane display images do not meet demands for high quality visual entertainment; therefore, 3D format images have been developed. For mobile phone applications, the typical 2D plane display device is a well developed technology; currently, many mobile phone manufacturers are developing 3D image display devices. The primary requirement for developing a 3D display device is how to generate 3D format images on the mobile phone. A prior art mobile phone with a 3D image function has another lens module next to an original lens module on the back side of the mobile phone, and the two lens modules obtain two images with a viewing angle difference in between to generate and display a 3D image. However, since most of the mobile phones have a very limited volume to maintain the convenience of portability, the two lens modules of the prior art mobile phone might be disposed too close to each other and obtain two images with an insufficient difference in viewing angle, which affects the quality and effect of the generated 3D image. Furthermore, the additional lens module reduces available space in the mobile phone and also increases the manufacturing cost of the mobile phone.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic apparatus with a photographing function which is capable of generating images in a 3D format to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.